Dexter Bennett (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 158 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 14 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former Owner of the DB | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Walpole, Massachusetts | Creators = Dan Slott; Steve McNiven | First = Amazing Spider-Man #548 | Last = Amazing Spider-Man #614 | HistoryText = Dexter Bennett bought Daily Bugle off J. Jonah Jameson while Jameson was ill. After buying the Bugle, Bennett renamed the Bugle as "The DB!" and transformed it into a scandal sheet. This leads Peter Parker, Robbie Robertson and many others who worked at the Daily Bugle to leave the DB and to move to Front Line. Secret Invasion In the DB building, Bennett was confronted by registered superhero Jackpot for misspelling her identity as "Crackpot". When the Skrulls began their invasion, Dexter Bennett and Betty Brant, Robbie Robertson and NYPD officer Vin Gonzales escape from the DB building after a Super-Skrull, in the form of Spider-Man and later changed forms with the powers and abilities of Lizard, Rhino, Electro, Hydro-Man, Sandman, and Venom and begun attacking Jackpot and following the DB staff in order to find Spider-Man (unknown to anyone including the Super-Skrull, Spider-Man at the time was in the Savage Land). After the Skrull caught up to Bennett and the group, minus Jackpot who was fighting Menace, the Skrull who had smell the scent of Spider-Man as being on the group demanded them to know who is Spider-Man. Betty Grant immediately pointed out the impossibility of the persons being Spider-Man (in which Bennett's old age was counted out). Unfortunately, Bennett unwisely said to Grant if she were Spider-Man in which the Skrull forcefully deduced her as his opponent and carried her in his hand. Bennett quickly and calmly reasoned the Skrull's assumption with reverse-psychology and reasons forcing him to release Grant. After the Skrull did this Menace and Jackpot's fighting brought Menace's glider crashing into the Skrull.Secret Invasion: Spider-Man #3 Bennett and the group, including reuniting with Jackpot, flee from the now enraged Skrull, who survived the crash, into a nearby frozen fishery. After Jackpot trapped the Skrull inside a deep-freezing room, Bennett and the group helped Jackpot in containing the Skrull by bracing against the room's door until he freeze to death. After the events of the invasion, Bennett later wrote a front page news column of praising the wealthy owner of the fishery for having the freezing room in defeating the Skrull along with posing a picture with the owner. The Gauntlet During the Gauntlet Storyline, the DB was targeted by Electro due to Bennett's attempts to get a government bailout as the DB was failing financially. (Since it's reputation had plummeted due to Bennett using the paper for reporting on scandals) Despite Spider-Man's efforts the offices of the DB were destroyed. As for Bennett, due to a large chunk of debris falling on him, he has lost the use of his legs and has become a paraplegic. Sometime after this Marla Jameson bought back the Daily Bugle shares from Bennett, allowing for the offices of the Front Line to legally be able to remade into the new Daily Bugle. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Bennett had a tendency to forget the name of his employees. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Millionaires